A Broken Heart's A Broken Heart
by xXDonnaTylerXx
Summary: Set during S2E3, Anna struggles to face her feelings for Charlie, and the way that their encounter before she began at Babylon has affected her for the three years since. Anna/Charlie.
1. Anna Thornton

**Hello! I'm currently watching my way through the Babylon box-sets and loving it, particularly the Charlie/Anna! I can't believe how few fanfics there are on here, but hopefully that can be fixed :) This is set at the end of Series 2, Episode 3, in which Anna's old friend Catherine throws the masked ball at the hotel. I thought it was a really lovely episode and some great Anna character building, but one thing there isn't enough of is what happened those years ago at the Chesterton, when Charlie and Anna were working together the first time... Anyway, I won't spoil it! This will be a two-chaptered story. Hope you enjoy the first part, and please let me know what you think! Thanks,**

**Donna x**

"Charlie, did you ever work at the Chesterton?" Catherine asked quizzically, and Anna's heart sank as she realised that Catherine had pieced it all together. She had done what she had been threatening to do since arriving at Hotel Babylon, and remembered exactly who Charlie was.

"Yeah, three years ago... Why?" Charlie asked, oblivious as usual - and for the first time, Anna was thankful for it.

"Oh, no reason" Catherine said in a small voice, and she glanced at Anna so quickly that she might have imagined it, before continuing, "Suppose I'd better go rescue what I can of my belongings. Looks like Great Granny gets her ring back." She waggled her fingers, and Anna was surprised she could even lift her hand with the weight of the diamond ring on it. She gave a weak laugh, unable to hide her exhaustion and the rate at which she was losing interest.

"Just out of interest," Charlie asked, "Did you, er, sign a pre-nup?"

"No."

"Ok," Charlie said in what Anna recognised as his Deputy Manager, let's-get-this-all-sorted-out voice, "I'm going to put you in touch with one of our regulars, he's probably the best divorce lawyer in the country. He'll make sure you're more than ok." Anna raised her eyebrows before she could stop herself.

_Oh, Charlie, _she couldn't help but think, _You can sort everything out for her in an instant, make a phone call and she'll be secure__ for the rest of her life. I see you do it every day, for everyone... Why in god's name can't you do that for me?_

"Thanks." Catherine looked chuffed to ribbons as she turned to Anna and enveloped her in a hug... And Anna realised that she'd missed it, missed Catherine more than she could say, because although they had fallen out, there was a time when they'd been friends. Proper, best friends, who worked and shopped and spent time together, talked to each other about everything... And since it had all fallen apart, since the fight, Anna realised she hadn't had any friendship nearly as genuine as that. She hadn't let herself, but now she clung on tightly to Catherine, not wanting to let go.

"I always wondered" Catherine whispered, "Why you were so keen to work here... Now I know." Another of her lightning-fast glances, this time at Charlie, before she walked away with a casual call of "Bye, Charlie!" And no further goodbye to Anna, for none was needed.

She did know what made Hotel Babylon such a desirable place to be employed, and, so did Anna. Deep down, she had always known, known that the things she claimed to want in life weren't what she wanted at all - As Catherine had just proved, fame and money were so easy to come by. Anna could marry a rich man, spend his money, divorce him and walk away with a packet in the blink of an eye if she wanted to, but she hadn't.

They had agreed, three years ago, to marry the first rich men they came across and spend the rest of their lives in luxury, but while Catherine had stuck by that vow, Anna had not. Catherine had travelled abroad, while Anna had travelled across London. Catherine stayed in luxurious, five star hotels... While Anna worked in one, just putting off that master-plan, their promise, a little longer each time. And she knew why. Of course she did.

Charlie took no further notice of Catherine as she left, and Anna felt a little glow as he turned to her.

"Was she lying about your parents... and your family name?"

She sighed, too tired to keep this up any longer, "My name's... Anna Thornton." She told him, and he gave her a smile which she knew meant he understood and appreciated the enormity of what she had just told him, what it meant to her.

"And what about the guy?"

Her heart skipped a beat, instinctively her voice turned defensive as she quickly replied, "What guy?!"

"The guy that she said..." Charlie never broke the eye contact with her as he spoke quietly, "...Broke your heart."

"I just," She thought quickly, "Made him up as an excuse for behaving badly." A fine answer, in admitting that she had behaved wrong while still keeping it ever-so-Anna and covering up exactly how she really felt. Still, though, she could read him like a book... and she knew he didn't entirely believer her, despite her best efforts.

"Come here." he said quietly, and pulled her into his arms... And for the second time that day, but even more so than with Catherine, Anna found herself in an embrace that she had dearly missed, and never wanted to let go of. Ever.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" She couldn't help but blurt out.

"Yep." He replied, without a moment's thought, and Anna gave an instinctive, tired laugh.

"Thanks." He let go of her, regrettably, but they stayed close as he continued talking.

"I just think that some of the things that you think are important... Really aren't."

"Like what?" She sniffed.

"Like... money, status, position..." Ah yes, she thought, all of those things she had vowed to care about, all that time ago, and still maintained desperately that she did... When in fact what she wanted, deep down, was nothing of the sort.

"Would you really want to swap your life for Catherine's?"

"Nope." Anna answered amazingly quickly, with a small, but genuine smile, "Not right now, no.

"Well there you go." He smiled back, and in that moment something shot between them, a connection that was alomost electric as he looked into her eyes. They both felt it... And for that reason, they both pulled away from each other completely, the moment over as they nervously sipped from their untouched cups of tea. And then he spoke.

"I'll see you later."

* * *

"God Anna, you look tired." Ben's mouth dropped open theatrically as she joined him behind the reception desk next morning.

"Thank you!" She said in a falsely bright tone, "That's exactly what I need to hear! Christ, Ben, a smidgen less tact from you and I'd have to suspect you were on the turn."

"_About-_turn." He corrected her as she pulled out a compact mirror and inspected the dark circles beneath her eyes, "And god, no. So, what's the matter?"

"I haven't slept." Anna told him quietly, before reaching underneath the desk to retrieve an expensive looking Parker fountain pen box, opening the lid and revealing a Touche Eclat concealer pen.

"I physically worhip you." Ben told her, looking like he meant it, "And I think I understand now why you haven't - Oh, come here." He took the pen from her, which she was currently swiping carelessly at her face, and began to delicately apply it beneath her eyes, "You been up all night with some _divine_ly rich young man?"

"Something like that." Anna muttered, wishing more than anything that everything could just stop and be quiet... When of course, the phone rang, and she took a deep breath before lifting the receiver to her ear, without moving her face as Ben kept working with the make-up, and chirped a professional: "Good morning, Hotel Babylon reception." There was silence on the end of the phone.

"Hello?" She said again, and then through irate, gritted teeh, "_Hello?!" _Silence, again... And then the low, continuous beep of the phone line disconnecting.

"Oh, for god's _sake!" _Anna squealed, slamming down the phone and fiercely batting the concealer out of Ben's hand in one fast movement, "That is the third time that has happened in two _sodding _days and I'm SICK of it!"

"Alriiiight..." Ben looked nervously around him at the empty lobby, "Well, you know, it, er, happens... I'm just going to check the, erm, actually. Just need to... That, er..." And he practically ran from behind the reception desk into one of the lifts, shooting a scared glance over his shoulder at Anna as he went.

She sighed, and put an embarrassingly poorly manicured hand to her throbbing head. As if she had spent the night with some rich stranger, as if she _could _with everything that had been troubling her, and still was... Anna looked around her at the empty lobby, taking in the place which was practically her whole existence.

_Good god, _she thought, and put her head in her hands on the desk in a rare, open moment of weakness, letting the memories that had been plaguing her all night, keeping her wide awake, wash over her once more.


	2. Highly Regarded

**Well, here's chapter two! I know I said it would only be a two-part story but it'll have to be longer for me to fit everything in :) Hope you like it! The next chapter should hopefully come soon. Thanks for the feedback so far, please feel free to let me know what you think.**

**Donna xx**

_Three years earlier..._

"Good morning, The Chesterton Hotel, Reception." Anna chirped into the phone, promptly almost dropping the receiver as she looked up to see Charlie Edwards heading directly for her desk, a smile on his face which literally made her heart melt.

"Yes," Boomed a deep voice down the phone as he reached her and stood patiently on the other side of the desk, "I'd like to make reservation for the 19th."

"Certainly Sir," She shot Charlie a warm smile, "If I could just take your name and a few personal details."

The voice down the phone gave an angry sounding cough, and for the second time Anna almost dropped the handset, "Excuse me? _Sir? _The name is Jenkins. _Mrs _Hilary Jenkins."

Anna's eyes widened, and he gave her an inquisitive look before she replied, mortified, "Certainly, Madame. I do apologise, Mrs Jenkins. Now, were you interested in a room or a suite?" And Charlie burst out laughing. She shot him what was supposed to be a fierce look, but failed due to the fact that she was trying her best to hold in peals of laughter herself.

The two of them dared not look at each other again while Anna finished booking Mrs Jenkins' room for fear of exploding, and when Anna finally hung up she leaned across and slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Gosh, that was _awful!" _She squealed, "She's going to make my life hell when she arrives, she sounded like-"

"Like a man?" Charlie finished for her, in what he clearly imagined to be a helpful way.

"Well yes, that, but I was going to say she sounds like someone who holds a grudge."

"You never fail to amaze me, Anna." he smiled, and she thought she might actually collapse, "Well, you're a very talented, professional woman, I'm sure you'll handle her just fine."

"Thank you, Charlie." Anna gave him her most dazzling smile and fluttered her eyelashes, "That means a lot coming from the newly promoted, er... What was it?"

"Assistant Vice Deputy Manager." He looked a little embarrassed as he said it, "Don't you go raising your eyebrows at me, darling, I know it's a crap title. I've barely got more power than you around here."

She gasped, "Such an insult! Don't forget that I am the _Head _Receptionist, it's a very highly regarded status."

"Of course." He winked, and leaned in closer so Anna got a whiff of his expensive aftershave, "Which is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Go on." She was intrigued now.

"I was wondering if you'd be able to cover my back for a couple of hours, you know, if Natalie's on the prowl. Tell her I've gone to the Doctor's, or run an errand or something."

"You're asking me to _lie _to our General manager? Tut tut." Anna smiled, "It'll cost you, mind."

"I'm sure I'll find a way to make it up to you."

"You better had, I'm holding you to that." _God,_ she thought, _I really am upping the flirting stakes here, _"But if I agree to put my job at risk like that, can I at least know where you're gallivanting off to for two hours?"

"That's where it's a bit iffy, actually," He explained, "See, Natalie can't know... I've got a job interview."

Anna blinked, feeling her heart sink and unable to hide her instinctive emotion as she gasped, "You're leaving us?"

"I might be." He said, "The Head Receptionist's job just opened up at Babylon."

"Hotel Babylon? Ouch, Charlie. You do realise that means you'll be interviewing with Rebecca Mitchell?"

"Who?" He frowned.

"The General Manager over there. _Night-mare!_" Anna sing-songed, "V_eee_ry uptight, perfectionist. Bit of a bitch really, blonde. You know the type."

"Right." He said, "Well, I'll look out for her. You really do seem to know everyone in this business, don't you Anna."

"I make it my job." She replied, looking up at him, "I just can't believe you want to leave."

"Well, you practically said it yourself, I'm getting nowhere here. And as you also said," He smirked slightly, "Being Head Receptionist is better than head nothing."

"Well, of course I'll cover for you." She smiled, trying to hide how crestfallen she was feeling inside, "Good luck, Charlie."

He shot her _that _smile again, the one that made her go weak at the knees, before turning and heading towards the double doors at the exit.

"Oh, and Charlie?" She called out, and he turned to look at her across the lobby, "Just give Rebecca Mitchell the impression that you think the sun shines out of her pert little arse - She'll hire you in an instant."

"Got it." He gave her a little wave, and she leaned on the desk as she watched him walk out of the hotel. How in hell's name had he managed to do this to her? _She, _Anna Thornton-Wilton, who only ever remotely considered the possibility of a relationship if the man in question had at least a million pounds in the bank, had a ridiculous school-girl style crush on her colleague. It was laughable.

"Erm... Excuse me?" A woman's voice plunged her back down to earth, and she became aware that she'd been gawping blankly at the spot where Charlie had just been a few moments earlier.

"I am _so _sorry." Anna told the woman on the other side of the desk, reverting immediately back to her usual professional demeanor, "Have you got a reservation?"

"No, actually," The woman looked a little uncomfortable, "I'm Catherine Simpson, the new chambermaid?"

"I beg your pardon?" Anna blinked.

"I said I'm the new chamberm-"

"No, I heard you, it's just... A _maid? _Really? But you're - forgive me for saying it - you're bloody gorgeous!"

Catherine looked shocked, but smiled all the same, "Erm... Thank you! So are you."

"Well," Anna gave a little laugh, "That goes without saying, but anyway... What's someone like you doing working as a chambermaid?"

"You've got to start somewhere." She said with a shrug, and Anna leaned forward on the desk, taking an instant liking to the girl.

"Too bloody right," Anna said, "You know, I started out working in the laundry room of the B+B two doors down from my house." She was a little surprised with herself, and promptly stood back up straight, "I... don't really know why I just told you that, I'm sorry. Anyway, I'd better get you down to housekeeping, our Manager would flip if she saw that a chambermaid had entered through the front doors."

"God, sorry." Catherine said with a grimace, as they got into one of the lifts, "I didn't know-"

"Don't worry," She smiled, "It's fine. It's just a shame someone like you has to be shipped off down to housekeeping! I'm Anna, by the way." She held out a hand, which the girl took.

"Catherine." She told her as Anna noticed her perfectly manicured nails, "But my friends call me Caz."

Anna smiled, "And...What shall I call you?"

The girl flashed a broad smile not dissimilar to Anna's, which she considered her biggest weapon, "Oh, Caz. Definitely."

* * *

"Anna!"

_Oh, shit, _Anna thought, plastering a fake smile on her face as she looked up to see Natalie, General Manager (and didn't she know it) standing with her arms folded.

"Yes, Natalie?" She asked sweetly.

"May I ask," She snapped, "Why you seem to find it acceptable to perform a manicure whilst on duty? I was under the impression that your breaks, or better still, your _free time _were created solely for this activity."

"Well actually, Natalie, I was only buffing them." Anna replied immediately, a whole host of excuses popping into her head and spilling out of her mouth, "Which is the last step anyway, and as there was no-one wanting checked in I thought it would be okay, _plus _you are always saying in your morning meetings, which by the way I find very inspirational, that appearence really can contribute to the good-"

"Al_right!"_ Natalie cut her off irritably, and Anna, relieved, finally let out her breath, "Just don't let it happen again. Now, have you seen Charlie anywhere? I've been looking for him for a couple of hours now."

"Charlie." Anna repeated, an alarm going off in her head, "Charlie Edwards, yes, now he did say he was, erm... That he should be back very soon, because he... He told me he was..." _Think think think! _She told herself, trying desperately to remember the excuses Charlie had suggested.

"Charlie," She finished smoothly, "Is running an errand at the Doctor's."


	3. One Of A Kind

**Sorry it has been _so _long since an update! School really has been hectic with course work and my exams coming up, but I promise I will get this finished eventually :) Hope youenjoy, please let me know what you think! Thanks for all the alerts and favourites.**

**Donna xxx**

"Charlie!" Anna sighed in relief as he sauntered in through the front doors and came straight over to her desk, "Where in _god's _name have you been? Natalie's been practically _interrogating _me about where you were!"

"God, really?" He grimaced, "What was she saying, then?"

"Well actually, she just asked me where you were." Anna admitted, before moving swiftly on, "But that's beside the point, I mean I had to think really quickly to come up with a good excuse."

"Oh, lord," Charlie's eyes glinted, "You having to think on your feet can only ever lead to disaster, Anna, we all know your imagination... So what did you tell her, that I'd been captured by giant mice or something?"

"No." She feigned a huff, smiling cheekily at him "I actually told her exactly what you suggested. That you were running an errand at the Doctor's."

"Well," He pretended to consider, "I suppose that's better than it could have been... Still completely off the wall, of course, but it's not the oddest thing you've ever come out with, Anna. You really are one of a kind, eh?"

There were three or four seconds where she merely gazed at him, open mouthed, seemingly totally unaware that there was anyone else in the room... And then, realising herself, promptly snapped out of it, looking a little embarrassed as she leaned forward and raised an eyebrow.

"So," She asked, "How did it go?"

He leaned in towards her and spoke in a quiet voice, and Anna felt her spine tingle, "It went well," he said, "Very well, in fact. Took your advice regarding Rebecca, and yeah, I think she liked me quite a lot."

"I bet she did, the desperate tart." Anna muttered before she could stop herself, "I mean, erm, so do you think you got the job?"

"Well, she said she'd let me know in a few days." He said, wisely skating over her previous comment, "But I reckon it's in the bag... The concierge winked at me as I left, friendly like, and he seems like the type of bloke who knows everything round there."

"Course he does." Anna said immediately, "It's Tony Casemore! Never met him, but I know _of _him of course, he's been Concierge of the Year for as long as anyone can remember."

"Like I said," Charlie smiled appreciatively, "You are one of a kind, Anna. Now, there's one more favour I wanted to ask you... Actually, I have a confession to make."

"Oh, really?" She couldn't help but feel a little excited, "Go on."

"Thing is," He admitted, "I've never actually worked on reception... I mean I know basically how to use the system, but when it comes to procedure, etiquette... I'm useless. So I was just wondering if, seeing as I'm quite likely to get this job-"

"If I could train you up?" She suggested smoothly, "Impart my wisdom, if you will?"

He grinned, "You're finishing my sentences, Anna. That's exactly what I was going to say."

"_Well," _She said as though weighing up the options, "You already owe me big time for covering for you today, and for generally spending most of my precious time behind reception when I could be staring blankly into space talking to you... This is going to cost you _biiig." _She narrowed her eyes, nodding her head slowly.

"I promise," He said, "That I will find an extra special way of making it up to you."

"Well in that case," Anna grinned, "I can hardly wait. Consider yourself as of tomorrow morning my official trainee receptionist."

"Great, I appreciate it, Anna." He looked at his watch, and she couldn't help but notice him looking slightly hopeful as he asked, "You working the night shift?"

"God, no, I'm _thrilled _not to be! In fact, I'm clocking off in approximately..." She took his wrist and turned it so she could see his watch, "Two minutes."

"Lucky you. Well, I'd probably better go and find Natalie, at any rate... She'll be hitting the roof. See you tomorrow, Anna."

"Ciao, Charlie." She smiled warmly, and he returned it as he headed to Natalie's office.

Anna heard footsteps approaching her desk, "Knock knock?"

"Caz!" She exclaimed, turning to see the girl she had met earlier in the day standing in front of her desk, "Sorry, I was totally in a-"

"World of your own." Catherine finished for her with a smile, "Again. You know, that's twice I've seen you today Anna, gazing dreamily into space in the direction of a closed door..."

"Oh, I've just got a lot on my mind." Anna trid to shake it off, "You know, stress with work and stuff, and I actually have..." She caught sight of Catherine's raised eyebrows, "...Sod it. You're a girl, you'll understand. It's a bloke."

"'Course it is." She said with a grin, "I can recognise that look a mile off... They can really get to you, can't they?"

"_Tell _me about it." Anna felt remarkably at ease talking to this girl, considering she had only met her this morning, "As if work could ever get me as worked up as I am about him."

"I was the same recently... You almost feel ridiculous for letting yourself get so entranced buy him, and you tell yourself it's silly and that you'll forget about it... And then of course, you spend the entire time when you're apart thinking about him, and the next time you see him it only gets stronger."

"Exactly." Anna sighed, "God, you're like some sort of oracle... Tell you what, I'm just about to clock off - Do you fancy going somewhere for a drink? I could do with a wind-down."

"Absolutely," Caz agreed, "Just one, mind, I really shouldn't drink too much."

* * *

"_Olé_!!!" The girls cried in unison, raising their glasses before simultaneously downing at least half of their fifth margarita each.

"Now Anna, you've simply _got _to tell me," Caz slurred her words slightly, "What you use on that hair. I's just..." She hiccuped, "Di_vine_!"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous!" She giggled in reply, although nothing was funny, "I'vegot the most horrible problem with split ends yousee, so my hair... man... styler... thing..." She carelessly waved her hand,"Hasto use this weird things...Oh, I can'tremember it!" The two of them burst out laughing.

"So, your _man,_" Catherine said purposefully as their giggling subsided, "Whats'ee like?"

"What, my hairdresser?" Anna looked baffled, "He'sas camp as row of-

"NonononononoNO! Shhh!" Caz waved her arms around to cut her off, spilling a little of her drink and giggling, "Your dreamy man, the one from the-" _Hiccup, _"-Hotel."

"_Ohhhh_." Anna snapped her fingers, "He... He's the Ass... The deputy asstistant.. attisstans... ass... _Some_ sort of manager."

"Nice. Powerful then." Caz grinned.

"Well actually..." Anna considered, "No. But I tell youwhat, he is _cute _beyond comparison. And not _nearly _rich enough for my usual taste, but hey. Whenyou love someone, wha'can you do?" She gulped down the last of her drink,a look of sorrow on her face as Caz gasped.

"You _love _him! You said it!" She squealed, "That is a_dorable."_

"I guess..." Suddenly, and she wasn't sure why, Anna felt a hell of a lot more sober than she had ten seconds previously. She spoke quietly, "Yeah. I do."

* * *

"Mornin', Anna!"

"Owwwww..." She moaned from where she was sitting on the floor behind reception, her back leaning against the desk, "Too loud, Charlie."

"Rough night?" He asked with a smirk, noting her hands clutched to her head, "You don't sound too good."

"I don't _look _it either, and I never thought I'd say that." She groaned, holding out both hands so he could haul her to her feet. Even in her hungover, practically comatose state, she still felt a little tingle as his hands touched hers.

"Don't be silly, you look gorgeous." He said as she rested her head in her hands on the reception desk, and it was true. Instead of her usual neatly pinned updo she had left her hair completely loose, and it cascaded over her shoulders as she looked up at him.

"Thank you, Charlie." She managed a smile, "I took the new chambermaid out for a drink."

"Why?" He looked a little bemused.

"Because she's lovely." Anna told him, "Anyway, the drink turned into several, which is why I'm being so monumentally crap this morn-"

"Anna!" Barked a voice, and the two of them looked up to see Natalie with her arms crossed, "Can we make a bit more of an effort, please? You don't want anyone's first sight upon entering our establishment to be a hungover receptionist slouching all over the desk with her hair all over the place, and flirting with the Assistant Vice Deputy Manager rather than doing her job."

She felt fury bubble up inside her at that, but knowing it wasn't worth the effort it would require to argue, Anna merely gritted her teeth and nodded, "Of course, Natalie."

"And you, Charlie." The Manager snapped, "What are you doing talking to Anna? Why are you behind reception? And _why _aren't you wearing your name badge?"

"Erm..." He struggled, but before he could even remember what order the questions had been asked in, let alone attempt to answer them, Anna stepped in.

"Charlie was just offering to help me out today." She said smoothly, "One of my reception team has... Has fallen off the top of a bus, and so won't be in work this week. And because Charlie isn't doing his regular job he couldn't really be seen wearing a name badge that says Assistant Vice Deputy Manager , could he? It would give _entirely_ the wrong impression. Here you go."

And with that, Anna slapped a pink post-it note onto his chest, unable to avoid thinking as she did so how taut his muscles were. Natalie merely glared at the hastily scrawled label of _Charlie_, and opened her mouth before apparently deciding they weren't worth the effort and sweeping off to her office with a look of disgust.

"Fell off the top of a bus?" He enquired, an eyebrow raised.

"Let me tell you the first rule of being a receptionist, Charlie." Anna considered in a deadpan voice, "Keep your enemies close. But your post-it's closer."


End file.
